Lost and Found
by blackdragonflower
Summary: Things are lost, things are found. Lost a home, my old life. Found a new home, a new life, my first friend. Matt Near friendship. Involves L.


Lost and Found by blackdragonflower

Summary: Things are lost, things are found. Lost a home, my old life. Found a new home, a new life, my first friend. Matt Near friendship. Involves L.

Disclaimers: Characters belong to Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata /Gundum Wing to its owners

Cough. Shiver.

The wind blows through thin clothes and tussled red hair that's greasy, oily to the touch. His toes are freezing from soggy wet shoes, that way from splashing through the last of the rain puddles. Autumn bites at his cheeks reminding him winter is still to come. He sniffles and wipes his runny nose on his already dirty sleeve. Another cough.

He turns his head and watches the people on the illuminated street just out of his reach. They all seem like angels, untouchable, unreachable. No one would help him, a lonely orphan. He sneezes, feels like his brains are exploding inside his head. He doesn't feel good. His skin burns despite the fact he's freezing. A fever? He curls up tighter in the darkness of the alley. He wished he could step into that bright street full of happy people. He wishes he had food, clean water, and a home. He closes his eyes not daring to look anymore at the street just out of reach.

A small boy pulls on a young adult's sleeve. The adult looks down at his companion in all white with a slight smile. "Yes?" The child only points to a figure he sees in the alley, wrapped in blanket-like shadows. "...?"

"Orphan."

"Yes. I see that Near. Come..." Near holds tight to L's hand as the black haired teen walks to the alley. L squats down, after letting Near's hand go, and places the back of his hand against the sleeping boy's forehead. It's burning hot to the touch. His skin is pale and clammy. "He's sick..." Near instantly takes a shuffle back.

"Should we take him to Wammy's?" Near questions his eyes glued on the other child who looked about his age.

"We're taking him..." L hesitates a moment then shakes the boy's shoulder. "Wake up."

"H-Huh?" The redhead opens his eyes weakly, the figures in front of him slightly blurred from food deprivation. "Who are you?"

"Friends."

"..." Matt blinks a little scared. "I don't remember you..."

"We want to help." L tells Matt honestly.

"Help? I-I wouldn't be a burden would I?" The redheaded boy looks away afraid of the answer.

'"_**You're useless Mail! You better hope your father doesn-"**_

_**Slam. "What did he do now?"**_

_**"Oh honey... it's fine! Mail just accidentally broke some dishes as he was putting them away and I cut myself when I was picking up the sharp knife he dropped." Pure green eyes stare up afraid. His father reeks of alcohol. The man yanks the boy up by the collar and tosses him out onto the yard. The child bites his lip to keep the tears from spilling. **_

_**"Get outta here. You're just a burden. You were a mistake, should have never been born." The boy's eyes widen in realization that he's not wanted. "Get outta my yard or I'll get my shotgun." The child scampered off as quickly as he could. Despite the fact he was dying inside from heartbreak he still valued his life, enough to run.**_

"No. I know a place that would love to have you. What is your name?"

Matt stares at them a moment then his eyes flicker to Near curious. "Mai- Matt."

"Matt? What a nice name. Can you walk?" Matt nods and tries to stand but wobbles his head spinning. The stranger with insomnia rimmed eyes caught him. "How about a piggy back ride instead?"

"..." Matt flushed. There was no way this skinny teen could carry him. "Ain't I too heavy?" At the bad grammar Near frowned.

"No. Climb on." L bends on one knee and the redhead clambers on holding as tight as he can without strangling L.

Matt covers his mouth and coughs. "I don't feel good..." He whimpers his stomach growling and his heart pounding in his head like a taiko drum.

"Just go back to sleep. We'll take good care of you." L orders gently as he stands.

"Okay... Thank you mister..."

Near cocks his head to one side, '_How has he survived out here in his condition?'_

"Near... reach into my pocket and call Mr. Wammy from my cell phone please." Near nods and does as he's told.

"Mr. Wammy please send us a car... We are on the corner of Prince Street and Broadway in view of the museum of contemporary art." Near closes the phone and returns it. A little while later a sleek black car pulled up and Quillish Wammy got out a concerned look on his face.

"What happened?"

"We found an orphan." L readjusts the weight on his back. Mr. Wammy nods in understanding and relieves L of the child. Near climbs into the back and fastens himself in without having to be told. L slides into the shotgun seat and Wammy hands him back the boy. Matt clings to L's shirt in sleep beginning to try and toss from a fever-induced nightmare. L holds him still concerned. Without a word Wammy drives to the orphanage he founded so they could get Matt the medical attention he needed.

Hospital Wing of Wammy House Orphanage

Matt's eyes opened and he sat slowly up looking around. "Where am I?"

"Wammy House orphanage."

Matt cozied back into his blankets liking the warmth and looked over the white haired boy. "Who are you? And who was that man with you?"

"L, and I am Near."

"Near? That's a cool name." Matt grinned then coughed into his blankets hard. Near didn't look phased, just took a small step backwards as if the cough was overly contagious. "Where's... L?"

"He got called away on business."

"Oh... business? What kind of business?"

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Sorry." Matt flushed. "So... why are you here?"

"Mr. Roger told me to watch you and tell him when you awaken. Excuse me a moment... Matt." Near turned and scurried off and Matt found himself chuckling.

"He's funny... I think I'm going to get along with him." Matt smiled.

A blonde poked his head in a few moments later and his eyebrows furrowed above his bright blue eyes. Matt sat up and they stared at each other neither taking their eyes off the other. "You're the sick one Near's been watching? Boring. Later kid!" The blonde smirked, waved, and disappeared just as quickly as he'd come. Matt was confused. What a strange kid...

Near returned shortly flanked by a old man with white hair and wrinkles who smelled of mint. "Hello Matt. My name is Roger."

"Um... hello."

Roger took a seat while Near stood at the foot of the bed. "Matt... You'll be staying here at Wammy's House. You'll be off the streets that way and we hope you'll call the orphanage home... Near will show you around when you feel up to it, or you can have someone else, it's up to you. But, are you feeling a bit better? Hungry?"

Matt bit his lip holding onto the blankets, which were pooled in his lap. "Yes sir."

"Please call me Roger."

"Yes... Roger... and yes, I am feeling a little hungry..." As if called a blonde headed girl rushed in with a tray.

"Mr. Roger! Cook sent me down with some hot soup and crackers!"

Roger chuckled and took the tray from the girl. "Thank you Linda. Now please return to class."

"Okay... but... teacher sent me to find Mello and I can't find him anywhere! This is the second time today he's skipped out of class and wandered around!" Roger sighed deeply.

"What a trouble maker..." Roger stood from his chair and placed the tray on Matt's lap. "If you excuse me you two I have to help Linda find Mello... Near please keep Matt company as best as you can... I know being social is not your strong suit." Linda waved at Matt with a smile and ran out Roger following behind. Matt found his face tinged with blush.

'_She was kinda cute...'_ The smell of hot tomato soup filtered into Matt's nostrils and his stomach growled. He looked down at the red liquid.

"Eat." The albino said softly. Matt didn't need to be told twice. He picked up the spoon and dipped it in the creamy soup. He closed his eyes enjoying the taste. It'd been forever since he'd had a good meal, much less a real one.

"This is good." Matt opened his eyes again grinning. "So Near... tell me about yourself... I would like... to know more about you since I'll be living here and well... I want to be friends..."

"..." Near seemed uncertain beneath his calm mask and chose his words carefully. "There isn't much to say. I'm an orphan age eleven living here at Wammy's House. I like puzzles and to play with toys of all kinds."

"... That sounds like fun stuff." Matt took a bite of a cracker. "Do you... want one? You look kinda hungry."

"No thank you."

"... Are you sure?" Matt held out a saltine. Near twirled a finger around his white hair.

"..." Silently Near took the small object and began to nibble on a corner (much like a mouse or small rabbit). The sick redhead flashed a bright smile.

"That kid that girl was looking for... what does he look like?"

"... How do you know it is not a girl Linda was looking for?"

"... Well... I uh, don't..." Matt bit the inside of his cheek. "It's just... there was a boy who looked kinda like a girl... well... he poked his head in and said hi... well something _like_ a hi and then he left... like he couldn't stay very long..."

"Did he have blonde hair, blue eyes and a... how shall I say... _love_ for black clothes? A bit of an attitude?"

"Yup! I didn't really see the clothes but the rest sound just like 'em." Matt decided to discard the spoon and picked the bowl up on either side. He placed the rim to his lips and sipped it down slowly so he wouldn't burn himself. Near tilted his head to one side interested in Matt's unique table manners. "Mmm... it's been so long since I've really eaten..." Near crawled on the edge of the bed and sat, one leg tucked underneath him. "It's great to finally have something in my stomach. Especially something as good as this!"

"... Your real name isn't Matt is it?"

"..." Matt put the tray aside on the small nightstand by the bed and using his sleeve wiped his nose. "No... it isn't."

"What is your real name?"

"Does it matter? I like Matt. It's cool, better than the name my parents gave me."

"What name did your parents give you?"

"Mail. My name was Mail Jeevas."

"From now on your name is yours only to know. Do not tell anyone unnecessary about it."

"Why and what about you?"

"Here we all go by nicknames. Did you think Near was my real name?" The eleven year old played with the edge of his hair. "Roger will fill you in more on what actually goes on here at Wammy's. I will tell you it is no ordinary orphanage." Near avoided talking about himself any more than was actually necessary. Matt sneezed.

"Man... I hope this goes away soon... I hate being sick. Hey Near..."

"Yes?"

"How'd you get to be an orphan?"

"..." Near frowned. '_I've always been an orphan. I've never had a real home or family.'_ The white haired boy began quickly counting the tiles on the floor. "I don't like talking about it."

"Oh... sorry... Um..." Matt tried to think of something to talk about but really didn't have anything on his mind. "... Uh... do you think they'll... find that one kid? What's his name... Mello?"

"They always do... eventually, when he gets bored and lets them."

Matt laughed into his hand hard enough to start a coughing fit but he just couldn't stop laughing. "He... sounds... funny."

Near smiled faintly. "I'm sure you two would get along very well."

"We're still going to be friends aren't we?" The redhead questioned once he stopped coughing.

"... Sure."

Matt reached over and gave Near a cuddly hug. The albino tensed, he'd never been hugged before, and he didn't want to catch whatever it was Matt had. "Thanks Near. You're the first friend I've ever had."

"..." Near smiled thinking about it. Matt was his first friend too. "Maybe... when you get better... we can play with my Gundum Wing action figures..."

Matt grinned as he pulled away. "Okay! Sounds like fun! We'll do that it's a promise."

'_... I have found a friend...'_ And for the first time Near felt what it was like to be truly happy.


End file.
